More Than We Had Bargained For
by Ruins of the moon
Summary: The lives of two girls get turned around when they discover that they have dual-bending powers. Follow them on an adventure of love and shenanigans. Rated T for safety.
1. Bending powers go!

Hullo darlings!

This is in fact my first fanfiction so don't be to uber mean. Though I do appreciate feedback!

**Disclaimer: **Ruins of the Moon owns nothing except OC's and things not Avatar-ish!

Dominique (Nikki) P.O.V

"Hey Tori, come here for a second!" I whisper yelled to my best friend.

"What do you want now Nikki?" Tori sighed. She looked over at me and shook her chocolate brown hair at me, rolling her orangey red eyes in exasperation.

"This is no time for play, something is going on here!" I said, more urgently now, "I have to show you something really crazy!" Tori slowly got up and followed me. I could tell that she thought I was about to prank her, but this time it was different. I led her to the small nook we discovered when we were in sixth grade; ivy covered the walls, blocking it out from the rest of the world. A small brook ran across the 20 meter wide space, soft green grass covered every other space and a tall willow tree hung its wispy branches into the brook.

"What is it Nikki," Tori asked impatiently, her eyes darted around mistrustfully. I didn't say anything. I just pulled her over to the brook. I leaned down, and let my emotions take over, all of my sadness and anger and frustration. I poured all of my feeling to my wrists, which I had begun to move. Back and forth, back and forth I moved my hands and wrists. Slowly but surely the water rose up and began to follow my arms.

"Nikki what are you doing now?" Tori asked bewilderedly.

"Can't you see? I'm waterbending!" I shouted in glee. My long black hair rippled behind my back and my silvery blue eyes danced. Tori could only watch in shock. This was the stuff of dreams. Who would have thought that bending was real!

"Okay, you can stop tricking me! The joke's up, I know this is a trick!" Tori said, not believing her eyes.

_If you this is cool, just wait 'till you see this! _I thought.

Now I let the anger take over, it was pure and hot. I dropped the water with a splash and a small flame danced atop my finger tips. I giggled; it tickled, like a little bug was walking on my hand. I let the little flame die out and turned to look at my dumbfounded friend.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your face!" I laughed; she stared at me in shock and amazement.

"Come over here, try to do something," I suggested.

She looked at me and slowly walked over to me.

"If this is a hoax, you better watch out," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, just bend," I snarked.

She crouched down into a resemblance of an earthbending stance. She had a face of fierce concentration. She made a harsh motion with her hands and slamming her foot onto the ground, knocking me off of me feet and onto my butt.

"Owww, what the hell Tori?!" I asked angrily.

"Oopsie," She mumbled, "anyways, I think I can earthbend."

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically, chuckling at the stunned look on her face.

"Okay, now try to do something else, like firebending!" I suggested eagerly.

"Yeah, you know how adore fire!" she said happily. She leaned forward and looked at her fingers and took a deep breath in. As she let her breath out a small jet of fire jumped out of her palm. She looked around in amazement and smiled. She had always wanted to firebend. I was just really happy to have waterbending.

"Oh wow, I can't believe this is happening!" she squealed happily.

"Tell me about it sister, this is so awesome, I'm so glad that we can both do some sort of bending! I don't know what I would have done if it was only me with bending abilities!" I said thoughtfully.

Anger flashed in her eyes and she did an about-face whipping her long hair wavy hair behind her. "I hate that thought, you would have still told me right?!" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I would have! You're my best friend, I would tell you anything!" I yelled defensively.

"Whoa, calm down," she put her hands up, "No need to bust a boob" she muttered.

The shrill cry of the bell rang out among our secret world, the silence was broken, and so was our moment of magic. We ran inside, we knew this was going to have to stay a secret. We made up a time to meet each other. This was the start of a whole new life and we both knew it.

WHOOO end of (the revisited) chapter one. Sorry for taking so long to put up the better version of this story. My most trusted advisor told me it was a _teeny_ bit short and that it needed some more details. So I took it down and have finally gotten around to fixing it up. Hope you guys will review!

~Blonde with a gun~


	2. Characters so far

**Umm, here we are: my character description chapter! I own nothing Avatar related or otherwise! Don't sue me please… enjoy getting acquainted with my main girls! **

Name: Dominique Winters

Age: 14 ½

Appearance: Long black hair, wavy and with rainbow streaks. Bright silvery blue eyes and dark lashes. She is 5''8 and kind of chubby, but not frighteningly so, she can still rock a crop top mind you, and has the curves to do so. She has two lip rings.

Personality: She is really loud and funny, but knows how to be serious. She loves pranks and history is her favorite school subject. Chocolate Pocky and root beer is her ideal snack and can't go a day without some anime in her life. All of her friends call her Nikki, or sometimes call her by her last name. Her friends are her life, hurt them and she will hurt you. Nikki has a slight touch of schizophrenia and only a very, very, select few know about it, so sometimes she says weird things.

Family: Dominique is an only child and loving it, she has seen too much drama between her friends and their siblings to want one of her own. Her mom owns a restaurant by the name of "The Midnight Sun."

Name: Victoria Summers

Age: 14 ¾

Appearance: Straight chocolate brown hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades. She has Orangey red eyes and her ears are half pierced on each side, one ear has the top half filled, the other ear the bottom half. Tori is 5''7 she is very thin and has a smaller bust than Nikki.

Personality: Tori can seem really harsh and mean but once you get to know her she is really nice. She is a big prankster and has absolutely zero confidence when it comes to boys. Tori is an advanced math student and lots of people like to call her a "nerd" because of it. Everyone calls her Tori and if you dare call her Vicky she will stab you with her pencil.

Family: She has an older brother, whom she adores without end, and a younger sister who adores her without end. Her mom is the head chef at "The Midnight Sun"; and her dad is a general in the army.


	3. A not so interesting evening

**Hey there guys! I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted another chapter sooner, things got in the way, like my laziness and lack of computer access. **

**Disclaimer: Ruins of the Moon owns nothing avatar related, just this idea and the original characters. If she did, Zutara would have happened…**

**So without further ado, The second chapter:**

Tori POV

The school day had just ended, the shrill bell screaming the release of the kids at Lincoln Middle School. I wandered over to my bus, saying my goodbyes and see you tomorrows', I climbed into the big hunk of metal and sat in my favorite seat. I could see Nikki getting onto her bus, smiling and waving to her other friends. We had been friends since the 3rd grade, and quickly grew closer, now that we were in the 8th grade we were well known as the schools' trouble makers and prank players, but strangely enough, all the teachers loved us. We had no idea why that was.

The bus pulled out of the school parking lot, and drove out onto the busy road, belching out foul smelling fumes and kids, when they reached their bus stop. I watched the street go by and thought about what Nikki and I had discovered about us today. "We can bend two elements each, it's funny that I always hated the OC's that could dual bend," I thought. I looked out of the window and realized that it was my stop. I leapt out of the bus and strolled out to my house, I pulled out my keys and was about to open the door when it swung open.

"Hey sweetie! How was school today?" my mom asked cheerily.

"Fine, I didn't really do anything interesting today,_"_ I answered, "_other than realizing that I can bend earth and fire" _I thought. I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my plush of Alphonse and thought about how hard it would be to keep my bending a secret. I grabbed my laptop and sent a chat to Nikki.

**Badasswolf14: **Hey Nikki, u there?

**Moonkitty16: **Always, when am I not online?

**Badasswolf14: **lol true, anyways, u thinking what I'm thinking about?

**Moonkitty16: **depends, r u thinking about Sebastian? Lol jk, but yea, I think so. I was watching some avatar to see some bending moves, I wonder how we r gonna hide this from our families?

**Badasswolf14: **I dunno, u think anyone in our families has bending too?

**Moonkitty16: ** I don't think so, but we should make subtle hints so if anyone can bend they will appear nervous…

**Badasswolf14: **okay…hey, did u understand anything mr. Wimlerton said today? That guy is so weird

**Moonkitty16: **umm, when does anyone ever understand him? See ya gurl, I have to do that homework from ms. Landa. Ugh… homework and plushies are calling my name! bye! Make sure to be careful tho…

**Badasswolf14: **yea yea, I kno see ya

_Moonkitty16 has left the chat_

_Badasswol14f has left the chat_

"I should probably get started on that homework too," I sighed. I closed my laptop and grabbed my notebook. I flipped it open and began to write the answers.

"Victoria! Come eat dinner!" My dad called from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and plopped into my seat. I picked up my fork and began to eat my salad.

I trudged back up to my room and changed into my pj's. I sat down at my desk and finished some homework. I sat in my beanbag chair and browsed the internet; I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was after 11 o' clock. I jumped into my bed and snuggled under the covers. I set my alarm clock and closed my eyes. Soon I was fast asleep.

**Well, this is the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was kind of filler and not that interesting and I am sorry about that…. But I had some writers block….. Also, the next chapter will be a character description type of thing. Because I like writing those and I feel like it's easier to read a story if you know what the characters look like. I promise I will have the next chapter up within the week! And sorry about the crap ending, I was feeling lazy and not in the mood to write about Tori…sorry my next, next chapter will be better (the one after the character descriptions) **


	4. Friday!

**Okay, so I forgot how to upload new chapters and I had to get help…so that's my excuse. Also, that is why I will have multiple chapters up in quick succession; I wrote a few chappies but forgot how to upload. So, I hope you enjoy. Oh, each chapter will be switched off from the two P.O.V's and sometimes 3****rd**** person. Disclaimer: this is a **_**fan **_**fiction; if I owned Avatar I wouldn't be writing a **_**fan **_**fiction.**

Nikki POV

"BBBBRRRRINNGGGGG BITCHES BRRRRRIIINNGGGGGG" I rolled over, trying to ignore the voice of my alarm and it's not so delicate noises. I tossed my hand onto the nightstand and slid my thumb across my phone's screen. My friends and I had recorded my alarm a few months ago and it annoyed me to no end, but isn't that the point of an alarm clock?

I struggled out of bed and stumbled out of my room, I was not a morning person. I slowly shuffled down the stairs; my mom threw some toast at me and a jar of honey right after it.

"Jeez mom! Are already trying to kill me this early in the morning?!" I shrieked, partially because I had noticed some flames dancing in my palm, and partially because I was almost knocked out by a flying jar of honey. I scarfed down my toast and milk and leapt up the stairs to get changed and ready for school.

I opened up my closet and picked out a blue tank top and a leather jacket from the thrift store. I grabbed some blue tights from my drawer and some ripped up black skinny jeans. And because I am a rebel I put on some red vans and red flame earrings. For makeup I put on red lipstick and some foundation in the shade porcelain. And because of my sheer laziness that was all the makeup I put on. I snatched up my Black Butler bag and slung it over my shoulders.

"Bye mom! I think I'm going over to Tori's house today so I might be late, and yes, I will text you when I get there!" I yelled as I ran out of the house to catch my bus.

"Bye honey! Remember to take your pill today!" My mom sang from the kitchen as she drank her coffee.

My bus was pulling up as I got there and I sighed in relief as I got in. I patted my pocket to check if my pill was there, I had to take it for my Schizo so I didn't start saying weird things and acting odd. I looked up and realized that we were at school I stepped of f of the bus and saw Tori walking towards me. We fist bumped and walked into school.

"Ooh, I like your earrings," I said touching the little flames that were identical to the ones I wore. She was wearing a red dress with a black jacket over top, she had on some black knee high converse with red laces. She had on light pink lipstick and some regular foundation. She was just as lazy as I was when it came to school day makeup.

"Wow, whoever got you that backpack sure knows you well," she replied, even though she was the one who got it for me. We laughed and parted ways once we reached our homeroom classes.

"DIINGGGGGG" the school bell rang once, and all hell broke loose, halls flooded with enthusiastic kids and the sound of lockers clanging open. I had taken my pill earlier so no crazy actions were going on in my head. I walked to my locker and dumped my heavy books and papers into my backpack.

"Hey Nikki, I am so ready for the weekend, how about you?" I looked up and saw Noir, one of my good friends. She smiled and pushed her thick black braids away from her face.

"Oh yeah, I am way ready for sleeping in and relaxing," I replied with a vigorous nod.

"Alright, see you on Monday Nikki! Have a nice weekend!" She yelled as she was swept down the hall

"Bye Noir! See ya!" I screamed back, chuckling slightly at her rapidly retreating form.

"What are you laughing about?" I heard an indignant voice say with mock anger.

"I was laughing at you, duh," I snarked.

"Oh yeah, you better watch out!" My friend (and crush) Alex said with a fake tough guy voice. We then fist bumped and hugged. He looked down at me and his ice blue eyes sparkled at me. I felt a blush coming on because damn, he was hot. Long shaggy hair, sculpted like a friggin statue and sweet as my honey toast that I had for breakfast this morning. I said goodbye and gave him another hug. I walked out into the sunshine and felt a tugging in my body; I wanted to start leaping around and sing at the top of my lungs. I didn't do any of those things; I don't want to look like a complete fool. I rushed over to Tori's bus and waited for her in her favorite seat. I called my mom while I was waiting and told her that I was actually going home with Tori. I glanced up to see Tori enter the bus and plop down next to me. We chattered about school and how stupid our teachers were and other things of such nature.

**Whoo Wee done with that chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I figured out how to upload chapters again…just in case it had escaped your notice. Please let me know if you liked this chapter or if you think my story is dumb, there is a comment section for a reason guys and gals! I will hand out virtual cookies to people that comment and tell me what's up. And also, my mom is spazzing out for reasons unknown and I am hiding in my room. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! I will try to upload sooner, and reviews and favorites and follows fuel me like coal does a grill. Okay, I'm done now. Bye!**


End file.
